forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caladorn Cassalanter
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Masked Lord | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Ohrl Cassalanter (father) | spouses = | siblings = | children = Victoro Cassalanter | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral good | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Caladorn Cassalanter was a young and gallant secret Masked Lord of Waterdeep. Description Caladorn was a fighter: broad-shouldered, tall (six feet), and he acted with purpose. He had short dark red or brown hair and was clean-shaven. He was somewhat older than his friend Danilo Thann. Personality Caladorn was quite perceptive and intelligent. He loved to have fun, when the occasion called for it. Activities He was very interested in the city's navy and understood the challenges they had in maintaining order around the Sea of Swords. History Background A member of the noble family of Cassalanter, one of the richest families in Waterdeep, Caladorn ceased using his family's name until he had done "something worthy of it." His father, Lord Ohrl Cassalanter, believed that Caladorn would never deem himself worthy, and so he was left with the benefits of his birthright but none of the responsibilities. Starlight & Shadows In 1361 DR, Caladorn was traveling on the ship Cutter, a seal-hunting ship captained by Farlow in the Sea of Moving Ice. While he was on the ship, the crew discovered an abandoned ship full of pickled sea elves packed in barrels bearing the mark of Ruathym. (These were later to be found part of a plot to provoke the Lords' Alliance into war on Ruathym.) Caladorn intended to bring the barrels back to Waterdeep to begin an investigation, but his ship was intercepted by the Elfmaid, which scuttled their ship and marooned the crew. With the help of Xzorsh, Caladorn was eventually able to make it to safety on Ruathym and explain his story. Soon afterwards, Caladorn traveled back to Waterdeep with Liriel Baenre and Fyodor, helping them to contact Danilo Thann in order to secure safe passage to the Promenade of the Dark Maiden near Skullport. Songs & Swords In 1364 DR, Caladorn was courting Lucia Thione and planning to marry her. However, Lucia discovered that he was a Lord of Waterdeep and attempted to poison him on behalf of the Castle Ward. Open Lord By 1399 DR, Caladorn had been named Open Lord of Waterdeep.Steven E. Schend (July 2006). Blackstaff Tower. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 198. ISBN . Burial Caladorn's body was interned in the family crypt under Cassalanter Villa in Waterdeep with his plate armor and Mace of disruption. Relationships Caladorn was the third son of Lord Ohrl, and Lady Sylull Cassalanter. Caladorn and Danilo Thann were well-acquainted. It was postulated that Caladorn ran off to join the Cutter after Danilo chased him away from pursuing his sister Judith Thann. Caladorn had a servant named Anthony, who was killed by Lucia Thione in 1364 DR. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist (mentioned only) ;Novels: * Tangled Webs * Windwalker * Elfsong References Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Lords Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Cassalanter family Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants